


Cover art for 'Phoenix Invictus'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Crossover, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Originally posted to livejournal 2011





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Child of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540794) by [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji). 



> Originally posted to livejournal 2011


End file.
